the dreams and the words started falling apart
by good monsters
Summary: She fell and Fell Hard. Kristen has no idea who she really is, or where she is. But maybe her adventures dont end there...A girl falls in TLTWATW at the Professor's house, PeterOC, and wont be a MS.So read and give this one a try. You might just like it..
1. anything

**Hello my darlings.**

**I came up with this story because I think we need some different type of fics, such as non mary sues or incest…. I grew up with peter, susan, ed and lucy and with….guess…. C.S. Lewis. And, in all actuality, I never finished a fic and this might be the one. Please, be nice and read. I think it's original, but then again I never read much Narnia fics until recently.**

**Now, shall we begin?**

Chapter 1

Anything

She fluttered her dark brown eyes open. Sitting up slowly, she looked at her surroundings. An impeding headache made her sense of sight sensitive to the shining sun and the bright hues of the world around her. And speaking of that, what and where was she. There was the green grass….that's what she thought it was called at least. There was a huge brick house. The sky was blue….trees, right, there were called trees she thought, all around.

Then there was this old man walking around the house. She tried standing up, but it didn't exactly work. She only fell on her bum and made an 'oof' sound, just loud enough for the man to here.

"Miss…are you feeling well?" he said, walking as fast as he could over. He spoke…differently. He finally was able to make it to her.

"I…I…I hope so." She muttered as he tried to help her up.

"You are not exactly from these parts, hmm?" he asked as he picked up a forest green messenger bag that he assumed was hers as she leaned on his arm to stand.

The girl just nodded in response.

"Well, I am Professor Digory Kirke. And your name would be?"

"My name….My name is…" she paused. She couldn't remember her name. The Professor looked at her. She looked in her teens, strangely dressed, but weak and unhealthy looking.

The professor decided to look through the messenger bag, but he didn't have to. A name was written a good many times on the side of it. "Does this sound right – Kristen Vasquez?"

The name rang some distant bell in the back of her head. "Yeah…That's it. My name is Kristen." She put her hand out to shake the professors. He replied the manner.

"Do you remember how you get here, Kristen?" The Professor asked. He realized she was not British at all with her accent, it sounded American. She shook her head.

"Do you know where here is?"

She shook her head again.

"Well, this is the British Country side. And that" he pointed to the rather big house they were walking to, "is my house. I wonder how we'll get you home. With the war and everything, communication is not what it use to be. You might as well stay with me, I'm already having children from London, a family of four, come soon. You will get along with them I'm sure, I believe on of them is your age…"AT this point he was pretty much talking to himself.

Kristen only heard a little bit after war and London. Those words sounded somewhat familiar. _Yes, London was a place in…in…England. I'm in England…in the countryside…_

They walked into the rather big house. There were stairs and other many things that looked old and expensive. She looked at the swords and busts and the armors of Knights and the antiques. She was entranced. Especially the swords captivated her….

"_En Gaurde! You shall not beat me at my game! Thou shall BE SMITED BY THINE WRATH! HAHAHAHA!" Kristen laughed swinging the whiffle bal, I mean sword, l bat at her friend Kelly. Both were trying so hard not to laugh as Kristen impersonated Brad Pitt as Achilles in Troy. Their other friends who circled around them, just laughed even harder because they both looked like idiots and really had no idea what they were doing._

"_Kris, how many sword fighting scenes have you watched?" Kelly said trying to block._

"_Probably too many." Kristen said out of breath, "I LOVE THIS! THANK YOU TOLKIEN, PIRATES, A.L.W. AND C.S.LEWIS!"_

"Are you Okay, Kristen?" The professor asked.

Kristen turned around and there was mischief in her eyes. "Quite fine, thanks." She remembered something, but didn't understand what the last phrase was. _What was Tolkien, Pirates, A.L.W. and C.S. Lewis?_

* * *

**Well, Darlings, that is the first chapter. R&&R please! If you like what you've read /**or not**/ I like to know!**

**May this be the beginnings of a beautiful relationship,**

**Sincerely, Jack.**


	2. A Proper Hello

**I am so SORRY for not updating. School's been ….school, and I have no time at all. So, I hope you will be satisfied with the next chapter.**

**Daniel's girlie 14- thanks for the review.**

**CiceroGuided- thanks for the complement. I haven't found one like this yet so I wanted to get first dibs on such a story as this one. KEEP READING!**

**MrsRoxxanRolloWeeks****- you are too kind. And it well definitely lean toward a P/OC, please stick with me till then!**

**Jillie- your constructive criticism never fell on to better ears than mine. Thanks for the advice, it was well appreciated!**

_OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER!_

_I DON'T OWN ANY OF C.S. LEWIS's BRILLIANCE_

**Chapter II:**

**A Proper Hello**

Kristen sat at the bay window. She was waiting for the new visitors to arrive. She needed social interaction. One could only read oh so much and the Professor was quite nice but Mrs. Macready, they were about to kill each other. It all started really with the clothing, which led to how a proper young lady should act because they should not be running around in shorts in the rain. Yet before the Macready left to pick up theses Pevensies, had somehow with the help of God, forced her into nave pleated skirt, a white blouse, and plaid navy sweater vest with donning white knee high stockings and black penny loafers. Her gold brown curls were messily pulled away from her face with a clip.

"Good Morning, Miss." Said the Professor handing her a cup of tea and a shortbread cookie "Don't tell Mrs. Macready" he winked, sitting in the burgundy leather armchair near Kristen.

"Thank You, professor." She smiled. She loved the old man dearly. He was delightfully quirky.

"Now, you will have children your own age that you will enjoy talking with rather than my old self."

Kristen simply nodded, turning her stare to the picturesque view. She heard a horse's trot with creaking wheels. Soon, the wagon full of children came to view. "They're here." She got up quickly and gulped the warm cup of tea, stuffing the cookie in her mouth.

"What do you plan on doing?" the Professor asked.

Kristen smirked, "Giving them a proper hello."

* * *

The Pevensies, all of them, felt tired, anxious, nervous, and excited. They did not realize that the Professor was to have a fifth child there as well. Both Peter and Susan were a tad hesitant from how Mrs. Macready painted this girl out to be. Edmund seemed to admire this "Kristen" simply for annoying any adult and Lucy glowed with an idyllic childish joy from a girl who they found in front of the house that could not remember anything. 

But all too soon, the "House" came to view. It was no ordinary house, it was a huge manor. All of their jaws dropped.

"Children," began Mrs. Macready, "There are a few ground rules…" which began a long lecture that lasted till they were in front of the grand doors. Susan was the only one paying any real attention. Just as Mrs. Macready put her hand on the door handle, it flew open.

"Hey there Starsh-" she stopped and looked at all four of them. She has seen them…before. They looked awfully familiar. They stared at her back. Kristen put out her hand to the eldest boy, "Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so." He replied, shaking her hand. "This is Lucy, Edmund and Susan." He pointed to each sibling accordingly, "I'm Peter."

A whirlwind of pictures flashed before her, memories she could call them. One of them was of this family but in a bomb shelter. Another flashed of them in a train, then another of them in the wardrobe upstairs, then in fur coats too big for them, then a battle, a witch, a lion…

"I...I…It was nice t...t…to meet you all. Uh…My name…My name is Kristen" she stammered. "I must go…" and with that she turned slowly up the stairs only to run as fast as possible to her room.

"Peculiar girl" Mrs. Macready remarked shaking her head in rather "tisk-tisk" way. "Now," she led the Pevensies the same way as Kristen went. "There shall be no disturbing of the Professor…"

* * *

Kristen sat dead center in her bed. Her messenger bag was strewn all over the floor. Her few belongings were a black little mechanism which played music, she remembered how to use that easily and that it was called an iPod, a two changes of clothes, a folder full of all forms of sheet music, a sketchbook, and a bag of cosmetics and such. 

She frantically scanned through the sketchbook and she found the two things she was looking for – a sketch of the one called Peter and that Lion.

Then a word came to her…

Narnia.

* * *

**SO my dears, I updated finally lol. I hoped it was enjoyed. Please bear with me, I promise, the more reviews, the more of a chance I will continue and I really do want to!**

**Sincerely, Jack. **


End file.
